Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cure
Note: This series is still being developed. '' is a magical girl anime that is produced by Toei Animation, and is an installment of the ''Pretty Cure ''franchise. It is the first season in the ''PreCure! Cosmic Love Series. It is directed and written by Harajuku Arissa. The season's motifs are space, time, stars, and galaxies. Plot Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cure Episodes The story revolves around two girls who become the Legendary Warriors, '''Akiyama Keira'' as Cure Forever and' ''Fujiwara Aria as Cure Eternal.The One'''''' Legend Characters Pretty Cure * / One of the main protagonists. Keira is a friendly girl who would do anything in order to protect her friends. She has a strong sense of justice and cannot stand bullies. Keira transforms into . She is blessed with the powers of space and her theme color is pink. * / One of the main protagonists. Aria is a possible heir for a large company called Fujiwara Corp. She is also very skilled in playing instruments, as she always gets a high mark on her music class. She is also the leader of the school's idol group, Flow. Aria transforms into . She is blessed with the powers of time and her theme color is blue. Guide * "The One" is a mystical being that guides the Pretty Cures along with Kirary and Kirarin. Mascots * Kirary is the fairy born from the soul of the Past Cure Forever. Instead of appearing in StCLPC01, she appears in StCLPC02 where she guides the two new Pretty Cures on their mission to save the Cosmic Galaxy. Kirary looks similar to a cub and is referred to by people that way. Most of her sentences end with "~ri." * Kirarin is the fairy born from the soul of the Past Cure Eternal. Instead of appearing in StCLPC01, she appears in StCLPC02 where she guides the two new Pretty Cures on their mission to save the Cosmic Galaxy. Kirarin looks similar to a fennec fox and is referred to by people that way. Most of her sentences end with "~rin." Cosmic Galaxy * The King of Airen, King Eridanus is a very wise and powerful leader. * The Queen of Airen, Queen Rishi ruled with her husband, showing kindness and compassion. * The Crown Prince of Airen. Apparently, he is the perfect Crown Prince and is very responsible. * A Prince of Airen, Prince Hanzo was quite distant compared to his other family members. * A Prince of Airen, Prince Akinari was said to take care of Princess Kagura most of the time. * The sole princess of Airen, Princess Kagura was born with a mysterious terminal illness that almost killed her. She was saved by being given a Starry Locket. Wicked Galactica * Chaos is the leader of the Wicked Galactica. One thousand years ago, Chaos was sealed away by the Past Pretty Cures when they performed the Grand Seal. * Are a group of evil fairies who serve the Wicked Galactica. ** She is the first member of the Galatiorans, the fairy commanders of the Wicked Galactica. Azelfu is the brash one in the group, usually just going all-out in battles. She represents willpower. ** She is the second member of the Galatiorans, the fairy commanders of the Wicked Galactica. Uxieo analyzes her enemies in battle before striking with a powerful attack. She represents knowledge. ** She is the leader of the Galatiorans, the fairy commanders of the Wicked Galactica. Mespiritia is known to manipulate other people's emotions to her advantage. She can also fake her emotions well. She represents emotions. * The main monsters of the series. They are monsters that are formed whenever the Wicked Galactica force the negative feelings inside a person to come out and become monsters using magic. They appear to be easily destroyed by the Pretty Cures, but they could also regenerate lost body parts. Idol Groups * Flow is a school idol group formed in Amanatia Academy. Following a cute concept, the group consists of 7 members, including Fujiwara Aria and Igarashi Mika. * Mirage is a school idol group formed in Yoshigami Academy and is the most famous school idol group in Japan. Following a girl crush concept, the group consists of 4 members. * Red Rhythm is a school idol group formed in Shiromiya International School. Following a combination of cute and cool concepts, the group consists of 5 members. Minor Characters * Mika is a close friend of Fujiwara Aria. The two appear to be very close as Aria always finds herself comfortable in her company. * Miyako is the roommate of Akiyama Keira. She is a big fan of idol groups such as Mirage ''and continually supports groups like these. This is evident when she came into her dorm room as she brought a whole box of idol merchandise. * Keitaro is a friendly guy who first appears in episode 1. It is implied that he is good at cooking. * The Student Council Year Representative for the second years in Amanatia Academy, Natsumi is a responsible student and does everything perfectly. * Yuuto is a transfer student to Amanatia Academy. He appears to be an athletic student who prefers to be by himself and can be very quiet. * A mysterious transfer student to Amanatia Academy, Kara is a student who likes to keep to herself. She can be rarely seen interacting with other students while at school. * Akiyama Keira's rival who ran for Student Council President in episode 4 but eventually lost. She appears as a nice girl but according to some students, she is actually mean. * The Student Council Vice President of Amanatia Academy. A well-mannered and kind girl, Eri is popular among students for being compassionate. * The Student Council Secretary of Amanatia Academy, Takato is known for being resourceful during difficult times. He is also known to manage things well and has excellent handwriting. * Akiyama Keira's former classmate in elementary. Ayumi works as a part-time assistant in Kiranihiska Elementary School. * The dorm mother of the female dorm in Amanatia Academy, Ms. Sukano is an old woman who is very kind to her so-called "children." * Ms. Arisugawa is the class adviser of Class 2-2 in Amanatia Academy, the class in which Akiyama Keira and Fujiwara Aria both belong. Most students tend to be on good terms with her, although she is known to suddenly explode when she is very furious over something. * Matsumoto Sayaka is Amanatia Academy's principal. She is known for being kind and caring towards the academy's students. * Akiyama Keira's father. * Akiyama Keira's mother. * Akiyama Keira's younger sister. * Akiyama Keira's older brother. * Fujiwara Aria's father. * Fujiwara Aria's mother. * Fujiwara Aria's older brother. He really cares a lot on who will be the heir of the Fujiwara Company. This is why his relationship with Aria is strained. Items * This is the main transformation item for the Cures. The lockets are shaped like a seven-pointed star, and the Cures' respective crystals are inside of it. It is decorated with gold, and silver on the rim. Three gems can be seen in the middle, one pink, blue and white. In order to transform, Keira and Aria must shout Starry Heavens, Kira Kira Pretty Cure! * Are the crystals that determine the power that the Pretty Cures have. Locations * The galaxy where Kirary and Kirarin come from. It is the place that the Pretty Cures are supposed to protect. * The city where Amanatia Academy is located. * A school formerly known for its academic prowess, Amanatia Academy is the school where Keira, Aria, and their friends study. * A school known for specializing in academics and often finds itself competing against Amanatia Academy back in the day. It is also the school where the popular school idol group Mirage comes from. * A school known for honing not just the academic proficiency of its students, but also their talents such as singing and dancing. It is also the school where the school idol group Red Rhythm comes from. Important Links * '''Kings of Airen (StCLPC) * Queens of Airen (StCLPC) * Royal Houses of Sefal (StCLPC) '' Trivia * This is the third series after ''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure where romance is constantly present. Media Music Opening Theme * 'Starry Heavens! Starry Cosmic Love Precure! '- The main opening of Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cure. Ending Theme * 'That Decides The One Fate! '- The first ending theme of Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cure. * 'Starry Heavens '- The second ending theme of Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cure. Movies Games Merchandise Please refer to the page ''Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cure Merchandise ''for more information. Gallery Previews Wallpapers Polls Series What do you think of Starry Cosmic Love Precure? It's so amazing! I love it! It's okay, but not the best. Some parts are too awkward. Pretty bad. It needs huge improvement. References Category:Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cure Category:Series Category:User:PrincessAire Category:PreCure! Cosmic Love Series